In Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a mammography device for acquiring internal information of breasts of an examinee by radiating light to the breasts and detecting diffused light is disclosed. The device disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 includes a container configured to surround the breast, and a plurality of optical fibers disposed to face inward in the container to perform radiation and detection of light.